


The Compact

by kijikun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abduction, Episode: s03e08 A Very Supernatural Christmas, Gen, Kid Fic, Pre-Canon, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijikun/pseuds/kijikun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean promised it be better when Sam woke up, he intends to keep that promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Compact

**Author's Note:**

> Pr-series from the flashbacks in a Very Supernatural Christmas

Sam curls up on the bed facing away from where Dean sits on the end of the bed, but Dean knows his brother is crying.

"It'll all be better when you wake up," Dean tells him. Even though it won't be, but he can't tell Sammy that.

Sam doesn't responded, just cries quietly, gripping the pillow tightly.

"You'll see," Dean says, looking down at Sam. "I promise."

After Sammy finally falls asleep, Dean slips the book out from his bag. It’s old with brittle pages; he’d borrowed it from Bobby’s. He’s had it for months, reading one section over and over again when he’s had any time by himself — like when Dad’s gone and Sammy’s asleep.

Dean pulls the blankets up around Sam’s shoulders, and looks down at his little brother. “I promised,” he whispers down to his sleeping brother.

Then he sets his jaw and gets to work. He pulls the hunting knife dad gave him from his bag along with the bag of herbs and stuff he’s been secretly collecting and keeping. It hasn’t been easy to get everything. Sometimes he just wanted to tell Bobby about his plan, about his fail safe.

But until tonight Dean never had the courage to go through with it. He’s gotta take care of Sammy.

Dean slips from the motel room. There’s a wooded area across from the motel and Dean makes his way over to it.

He draws the circle in the dirt, tries to copy the symbols exactly. He burns the herbs then cuts his thumb over the ashes, squeezing the cut until big fat drops of blood well out and fall.

He says the words, trying to ignore the fact his voice is trembling.

Nothing happens.

Dean waits in the cold for what seems like hours. Nothing happens. No one comes.

Angry with himself, Dean trudges back across to the motel room and, after hiding everything again, crawls into bed with his brother.

Maybe — Maybe Dad will come tomorrow. Maybe things will be better in the morning, just like he told his brother.

Dean falls asleep to the sound of Sam’s even breathing.

The first thing Dean notices when he wakes up is that Sam’s not in bed.

Then he realizes it's not the same bed he fell asleep in. The sheets are softer, the blanket is warmer. He can’t hear the loud whine of the heater. He bolts up into a sitting position, looking around the strange room. There’s a bed not far from his and he sees Sam sleeping soundly.

The room is large with dark blue walls and a window between the bed. It’s not any room that Dean’s ever been in. For a moment he can’t breath with panic.

The bedroom door opens and a man steps into the room. Dean doesn’t know him. He doesn’t look threatening, He looks all soft around the edges, while Dean’s dad is all sharpness.

“Good morning, Dean,” the man says pleasantly.

“Who are you?” Dean demands. “Where are we?”

The man smiles. “I’m Loki. I believe you called on me.”

Dean looks over at his sleeping brother. “But nobody came...”

Loki laughs softly, but his smile it warm. “I needed to check on somethings before I answered your request.”

Dean swallows hard, gripping the sheets hard. “But you don’t know what I was going to ask for!” That's the way the book said things would work. Dean hadn’t thought he’d be facing down a monster in a strange room with nothing to defend himself with.

“You wanted your brother to be safe,” Loki says quietly. “You wanted him to be happy. You wanted a Christmas like the ones you remember. You wanted to never have to go bed hungry again. You wanted someone to care about you and keep you safe.”

Dean stares at Loki.

“Am I wrong?” Loki asks.

Dean very slowly shakes his head.

Loki walks farther into the room and sits on the end of Dean’s bed. Dean scoots back against the headboard. “I’m going to give you all the things you wanted, Dean.”

“What -- what’s the price?” Dean asks, his young voice shaking.

“Nothing,” Loki says.

Dean narrows his eyes. “I don’t believe you.”

Loki laughs again. “You’re a very smart boy if way too suspicious for your age. The bargain is this Dean: you and your brother live with me and my children for a year. You’ll never go to bed hungry or afraid. Anything you or Sam need will be provided.”

“And if I don’t agree?” Dean asks.

“Then I’ll take you and Sam back to the cold motel room to wait for your father to remember to come home,” Loki says.

Dean bites his bottom lip. “I -- “

“Dean?” Sam asks from his bed in a sleepily voice. “Where are we? Who's that?”

“It’s okay, Sammy,” Dean tells his brother looking away from Loki and to where his brother is sitting up in bed. “This is Loki, where going to stay with him for a while.”

***

When John Winchester arrives to the motel room later that day, he finds the room empty. Their bags are gone. All traces of his sons are gone.

The motel mangers swears up and down there were never any kids with John.

When John enters the room again and searches again, hoping to find any clue to his boys whereabouts, he finds a small newspaper wrapped package. The words “To dad” are written on it in Sam’s handwriting.

Inside is an amulet on a leather cord. He starts to cry.


End file.
